


Have a Sit with Me, Carol

by TurnDownForCarolJess



Series: CarolJess One-Shots and Sexy Times [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Smut, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnDownForCarolJess/pseuds/TurnDownForCarolJess
Summary: In the wake of the first Spider-Verse event and Jessica quitting the Avengers, Carol and Jessica consider their relationship and how they deal with the disappointments they face. Then sexy-times happen.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew
Series: CarolJess One-Shots and Sexy Times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729051
Kudos: 14





	Have a Sit with Me, Carol

Jessica Drew, the Spider-Woman, sighs with relief. Her fingers still shake as she leaves the Avengers building, Carol hot on her heels.

Carol Danvers, the resident superhero Captain Marvel, says, “I can’t believe you just up and quit, Jess.” She slides her hand into Jess’s as they walk into sunlight.

Jess squeezes Carol’s hand. “What else was I supposed to do? You’ve been here for all the craziness, at least on the periphery of most of it.”

“Yeah, but, babe, you’re a superhero. You deserve to be on the team.”

“I’m not arguing that.” She shrugs a little in her civilian clothes. “Maybe I’m arguing that a little bit. Look at all the bad shit I’ve caused when I’m on the team. Double and triple crossing both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers until even I can’t keep it all straight. When the registration act went down, we were on opposite sides.”

“That wasn’t even you, though.” Jess stops at an intersection crosswalk. She’s heard the arguments before, and though others believe it’s not her fault, she’s never really gotten there herself. 

They begin to cross with the crowd, and Jess waits until they’re on the other side, anonymous in the milling faces. “When she impersonated me for her invasion, it’s not like Veranke was acting outside of my personality and beliefs, Carol.”

“True, but if it _had_ been you, you’d have been on the right side.” When Jess doesn’t respond, Carol tugs at her arm a little. “Right?”

“The right side wasn’t even the right side. I _was_ on the right side, Carol.”

“Oh.” Carol’s hand slips from Jessica’s, and Jess regrets admitting this. It is years in the past now, and they have been getting along fine without dredging up this old wound.

“Forget I brought it up.”

Carol doesn’t, though, because she’s like Jess. Worry a wound, dig a little deeper. Keep scratching until it bleeds. She says, “I guess I never realized you had such strong opinions about it.”

“How could I not? When I got back, and found out what you all had done to each other, playing political games, getting people hurt, imprisoned, forcing Peter to choose a side and unmask?”

Carol balks at this. “We didn’t force him. He came to it on his own.”

“Maybe you should have a chat with Peter someday about how he remembers it all going down.” Carol is silent a while as they walk. 

Finally Carol says, “So if it had been you, you’d have been on the side of shutting it all down.”

“Carol, even back then, I’d had my fill of the government. Before I was replaced, I was a factual double agent for Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. It took time for them to perfect my powers and replicate them for Veranke.”

Jessica sighs. This has been eating at her for years. She says, “Secrets hide in the shadows, Carol. And what casts a bigger shadow than government, than bureaucracy?”

They’re approaching midtown, where Jess’s apartment is located. Carol says, “That’s not fair, Jess. Bureaucracy is frustrating, government is frustrating, but would you rather we live in a lawless wasteland run by whoever has the money and power to hold onto it?”

Jess scoffs. “I’m not saying that.”

“Then what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I’ve lived in the light and I’ve lived in the shadow cast by that light. We might need laws, and regulation, and safety, but we also need the freedom to execute our own safety. The shadows have to keep us safe when the light would burn us.”

“And the registration act wasn’t that, as it turns out.” Carol’s shoulders slump. “I’m so sorry, babe.”

Jess shrugs. “It’s in the past. We have to let it stay there, and learn from it.”

“If you’d been there with that poetic stuff you just said a second ago, maybe we’d have ended it faster, better.”

“I’d have probably just blown up a helicopter to make my point.”

Carol laughs. It always feels so good to make Carol Danvers laugh. The woman has a serious streak a mile long, but she loves to laugh.

“Well, we’re here, my dear,” Carol says, reaching for Jess’s hand again, interlocking fingers. “Should we go up and celebrate your… whatever you’re going to do now?”

“That sounds like a warm fire on a winter’s day, Carol Danvers.” Jess leans into the taller woman, extending onto her tiptoes only slightly, to reach Carol’s mouth. Because New York City is simultaneously the best and worst city there is, cat calls, horrified gasps, and shouts of “GET YOU SOME, GIRLS” all ring out around them. Jess breaks off from Carol, glancing around at whoever made the gasp, but she loses the jerk in the crowd.

“Jessica Drew, always ready to punch someone,” Carol says, her breath sweet and warm on Jess’s cheek. “Let’s go up, yeah?”

“Mmm,” Jess agrees, still scanning the crowd. 

Jessica leads Carol into the apartment building and up the elevator. While they wait for the long ride up, other passengers riding along, Carol pulls Jess just a little back so that they’re out of sight of the other riders, and snakes a hand up the back of Jess’s shirt, caressing her. Jess stifles a gasp and giggle, and an older man who lives a few floors under Jess turns slightly to clock what’s going on behind him. He smiles kindly and turns his head back, politely ignoring them.

Jess reaches her hand back and yanks downward on Carol’s, hissing, “I have to see these people every day.”

“Then you should make it memorable,” Carol whispers into Jess’s ear, smiling and fighting against Jess’s considerable strength to hold her hand on Jess’s back. Jess doesn’t want to fight it, and would in fact rather that hand explore more, but she snorts back laughter when the elevator dings and the other people depart the elevator with haste. 

They’re alone in silence for a couple of seconds before the elevator doors begin to close, and Jess can’t hold it in anymore. She bursts with laughter and spins to embrace Carol, who also laughs as their lips meet again, and Carol’s hands draw light, feathery touches across Jess’s stomach and up between the breasts, tugging slightly at the bra underneath.

“Are you ever not voracious, Captain Marvel?”

She smirks. “For a few minutes before we pass out in each other’s arms, probably.”

Jess’s face flushes, not with embarrassment, but pleasure. “How do you always manage to say the delightfully wrong thing?”

“By thinking it first.” Carol kisses Jess again, tongues entwining, and they break apart just as the elevator stops, dings, and opens to reveal a startled teen boy, who grins the biggest shit-eating grin Jess has ever seen as he enters the elevator. The elevator going up. He knows what he’s doing.

“Hi, Miss Drew, Ms. Marvel.” The elevator doors close and continue up another floor. Jessica clears her throat and straightens her shirt, but Carol’s eyes on the boy could cut skin.

“I haven’t been Ms. Marvel for a couple years now,” she says.

“Really? That’s what everyone on Youtube still calls you.”

Carol growls deep in her throat, and Jess tries to head this off before it turns into an argument with a stupid boy from her building.

“Hey, don’t be like the regressive assholes churning clickbait on the internet. This is Captain Marvel, and you should respect that.”

“Whatever, lady, she’s a superhero. She can defend herself.”

Carol’s fist glows slightly, and she grins a wicked grin that Jess does not like the look of. The teen boy swallows visibly, suddenly realizing he’s shit-talking a literal superhuman.

“What’s my name, kid?” Carol asks.

He stutters, back against the elevator door as it dings and the elevator comes to a stop again. “C-C-C-Captain Marvel, ma’am.” The door parts down the middle, and he nearly falls backwards out of the elevator on Jessica’s floor. Jess reaches out and snatches his arm to keep him standing, and pulls him to the side of the elevator.

“Good choice, kid. Tell your mother I said hello.” Jess motions at Carol, whose grin has faded into a grumpy frown, and she walks out of the elevator, muttering.

“Go ahead and ride for a while,” Jess says. “And remember, Captain Marvel is here to save the day.”

She leaves the teen alone in the elevator and walks after Carol, struggling to contain her laughter until the elevator doors have shut and they’re far enough away down the hall. Outside Jess’s apartment.

Jess cackles laughter, but sobers immediately when she notes that Carol doesn’t find it funny.

“Aww, come on, Captain Marvel,” she says, “You know it takes a while for the name change to catch.”

“It’s been two years, Jess. News cycles last days, and yet they can’t seem to care that I'm trying to do something different.”

“I’d say don’t let it get to you, but clearly that’s not helpful.”

“It wouldn’t be so bad if they’d stop showing photos of that god damned leotard every time I make the news.”

“So are you mad that you’re consistently amazing, or that your ass looked so amazing they don’t want to show the new suit?”

That cracks Carol’s mouth into a small smirk. “It was practically pornography, Jess.”

“Nothing practical about it. You know how hard it was not to squeeze those cheeks every time we were in combat together?”

“Now who’s voracious?”

“I never said I wasn’t.” Jess unlocks the door to her apartment, which is a right big mess, but she lets Carol in and they drop to the sofa together, sighing over their communal disgruntlement.

“On the subject of sexy outfits…” Jess says after they sit with each other in comfortable silence. There’s still plenty of daylight left, but Jess is emotionally done. Confronting Captain America with anything could do that, let alone handing in her resignation.

Carol says, “I’m not getting that damn thing out so you can sexualize me in it.”

“Who better to sexualize than the one with whom you sex?” Jess leans into Carol, letting the woman put her arm around Jess and snuggling her close. “But I’m talking about my outfit. I was thinking of changing it up after all this time.”

Carol sits up, jostling Jess loose from her their cuddle. “Hell yes. Oh my God, Jess, that super hero suit is so sexy, but aren’t you tired of boring dudes firing sexist shots across your bow every time you show up on the scene?”

“It’s not really that bad.”

“The last time you and Tony were in the same room together, he stared straight at your ass in that outfit and said ‘Damn, girl’.”

“My ass looks almost as good as yours!” Jess exclaims.

“Better, but point stands, Spider-Woman.”

Jess huffs an annoyed breath. “Yes, it’s frustrating. Thus the change. Well, that and there’s just… so much history with the original suit. I’ve worn it through Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D., my early superhero days, when I thought I could be a bounty hunter and private investigator. I need a new look. A street look.”

“Here for it, babe. You gonna keep the mask?”

Jess considers. “I might ask the Avengers to float me a visor or something, but no. It’s time for Spider-Woman to get back to her roots.”

“Blonde?”

“Private eye, you dork.”

Carol playfully pushes Jess with an elbow. “You gonna wear a trench coat and everything?”

“I was thinking of cribbing the other Jessica’s style a bit.”

“Black leather jacket and jeans isn’t really you.”

“Well, black leather pants and flashy motorcycle jacket might be more my thing.”

“Ooh, you gonna get the hog out of storage?”

Jess shrugs. “Might as well. It could use a tune-up and a little fancification from the superhero community as well. Otherwise I’ll just wreck it the first time the Green Goblin pumpkin bombs the shit out of it.”

“You’re going to wreck it a lot, no matter what.”

“Maybe someone can equip it with a bubble, or an energy shield, or something.”

“Nah, just wreck it into your enemies and it’ll all come out in the wash.”

Jess snorts laughter. “That’s a very cavalier attitude for someone who doesn’t need a vehicle.”

“I’ve only wrecked like five jets in my career, thank you very much.”

“Well, then I guess my goal is not to wreck five motorcycles.”

“You won’t last the month.”

Jess smirks. They playfully wrestle on the couch with this back and forth banter.

“What if we go by the expense of the vehicle?”

“That’s just not fair.”

Breathlessly, Jess says, “Hey, not my fault one of your jobs is ‘pilot millions of dollars worth of hardware’ and sometimes you do a bad job.” Carol tackles Jess from a seated position and she shrieks with laughter while twisting in Carol’s arms.

Carol’s voice turns sultry and soft. “I’m too strong for you, Jess.” She gets hold of both Jess’s wrists with one firm grip, holding them above Jess’s head. Her shirt lifts at the waist, and Carol straddles Jess’s body, running her other hand down Jess’s side, sending shivers along her skin.

Never one to be outdone, Jess bucks Carol with her hips, lifting her legs at the same time, contorting her body so that when Carol leans back, Jess’s legs wrap around Carol’s torso. Before Carol can react, Jess rocks Carol backwards so that she’s on her shoulder blades on the sofa, body entwined with Jess, who is still mostly on her back, as well.

Jess whispers, “Doesn’t speed usually beat strength?”

Carol wheezes with laughter, the position of her body not conducive to breathing regularly. She gives up holding onto Jess’s arms, and instead begins to furiously tickle her armpits, down her sides, her stomach. Jess giggles and lets go of Carol, and when Carol tries to right herself to continue wrestling, Jess twists left.

Their excited screams cut off as they fall off the couch tangled together, landing on the carpet with a soft _whoomp_ and rolling against the coffee table, which clatters against their struggles.

They’re laughing too hard to continue the wrestling match, instead opting to cuddle on the carpet. Jess is half on her back, resting against the coffee table, with Carol leaning into her. One of Carol’s legs has insinuated itself between Jess’s legs, and Jess runs her fingers through Carol’s long blonde hair while they stare into each other’s eyes. 

“Did you know your eyes are absolutely gorgeous?” Jess asks. 

“A spider told me that, once.”

“She’s telling you again.”

“I never get tired of hearing it.”

Jess cups Carol’s cheek in her hand. “You’re really okay with me just up and quitting?”

Carol covers the hand with her own, eyes locked with Jess. “I support you fully, Jess.”

“What if some new big bad hits the scene, and I’m not there to help the Avengers?” Jess asks.

“You will be, though. Just because you’re quitting, doesn’t mean you’re gonna stop using your powers for good, does it?”

“I guess it doesn’t.”

Carol grins, and twists her face to kiss Jess’s palm, then begins to work kisses down her arm. “You know, this girl I’m with, she has the most beautiful green eyes, and every time she looks at me, it’s all I can do not to tear off her clothes and ravish her.”

“This girl is excited not to be replacing her wardrobe every day.”

Carol licks along Jess’s exposed collarbone to her neck, then feathers her lips up the cheek until she meets Jess’s mouth, and their tongues find each other. Jess forgets all the conversation, all the banter, for a while, as Carol’s nose nestles next to Jess’s and they make out on the carpet.

After an indeterminate time, they come back up for air, and Jess holds Carol close. “We could go to the bed.”

“We could go a lot of places, but then we wouldn’t be right here, right now,” Carol says, and reaches a hand down to Jess’s crotch, covered in her pants, but feels up Jess through layers of clothing. Jess tenses and leans her body towards the hand, letting Carol’s fingers do their work. She feels the first stirrings of sexual tingles, connected from her chest all the way down to her groin.

“No, right here and now seems good,” Jess says, pulling Carol’s head back to her while she rocks against Carol’s massaging hand. She locks eyes with Carol again. “I want you, Carol. I need you.”

Carol grins and releases a tiny sound of pleasure deep in her throat. “Get rid of the distractions.”

Carol rolls slightly away from Jessica, and they hastily unbutton pants, while Carol sits up, rotates around on her butt until she can lay back down against Jess’s legs. She tugs at the now-loose pants, and Jess drags Carol’s down her waist. Carol pulls Jess’s pants off and tosses them aside, but has to kick to get her pants off due to Jess’s arms not being quite long enough to do it proper justice. Carol’s hands run up and down Jess’s legs, smooth from a recent shave, tingly and ticklish. Jess busies herself kissing and licking Carol’s legs, and both women moan softly as they work.

Jess grips Carol’s ass through her panties, gently squeezing and pulling her pelvis closer to Jess’s face. Meanwhile, Carol wastes no time and places her lips on Jess’s panties, humming a deep bass note that settles in and filters through Jess’s whole body, starting with her vagina.

Jessica pulls Carol’s panties down, managing to slide them all way down past the knees before Carol reaches an impatient hand down to pull them free and toss them aside. Jess buries her face in Carol’s sex, gasping slightly when Carol merely pulls Jess’s panties to the side and slides a finger into her wetness. 

Carol’s fingers fuck into Jess while she nuzzles Jess’s clit with her tongue, layering sensation upon sensation. This drives Jess wild, and she momentarily forgets herself while just enjoying Carol’s head between her thighs. 

Jess then goes after Carol’s clit with those bio-electric fingers Carol loves so much, stimulating her through touch, light electricity, and a tongue that delves deep into Carol’s cleft. She feels Carol clench and relax in time to Jess’s tongue and fingers, tasting her even while she tries to drive her tongue deeper and deeper. She alternates her bio-electric fingers with squeezing Carol’s ass and applying pressure from the front and back to really drive Carol wild.

Both women moan, Carol deeply and Jess a series of shallow, breathy whimpers. Carol redoubles her efforts, moving her tongue and fingers back and forth between labia, vagina, and clit, keeping Jess’s sensations on a slow, rhythmic build. 

Jess holds on as best she can while focusing on Carol. Carol’s already rocking her hips against Jess’s fingers and tongue, and moaning in time with her fingers rubbing Carol’s clit.

Carol suddenly tenses up, legs momentarily locking into place and her mouth dropping away from Jess’s pussy. Jess feels her come, and keeps licking even while Carol’s become too distracted to keep up her end of the bargain.

It doesn’t last forever, though, and after Carol laughs, heaving breaths, she leans away from Jess and catches Jess’s eye. “Overachiever,” she pants.

Jess smiles and wipes her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt. Already she’s coming down from the slow build Carol had been working at, unsatisfied. “Slacker,” Jess replies.

“Oh, you’re in for it now, Spider-Woman. Come here.”

Carol drops backs to the carpet, but not into the sixty nine position. She lays on her back and reaches for Jess’s hands. “Cover my face and I’ll help you see the face of God.”

Jess snorts laughter. “So corny. Why do I love you?” She lets herself be pulled, and removes her panties for good this time. She then sits up before moving into a kneeling position over Carol’s head, pussy hanging tantalizingly over Carol’s mouth. She holds onto the coffee table nearby, allowing Carol to reposition slightly.

“Why do you love me? Let me lick the ways,” Carol says, reaching up to wrap her arms around Jess’s thighs, and directs Jess’s body down.

Jess holds herself aloft, allowing the barest amount of weight to settle over Carol’s mouth, keeping her nose free to breathe. With Carol holding her legs in place, and Jess holding herself up, Carol’s tongue drives into Jess once more, and the trickling tingling sensation that Jess thought had gone creeps back out to play.

Jess lifts her shirt over her head awkwardly with her one free hand, and unclips her bra so that her breasts fall free. She massages her nipples, sending cheap little thrills coursing over her skin and through her core. Carol works her tongue all around Jess’s pussy. Jess’s body slightly hunches forward so that she can look into Carol’s eyes, whisper encouragement, see the determination and love in those sparkly blues. 

“Deeper,” Jess moans. “Ohh, yes, get your tongue in there, Captain Marvel. Fuck me with your mouth. Make me beg for you to stop.” Her orgasm builds back up, and she rides the wave, eyes on Carol, hand massaging and tweaking her breasts. Carol’s breath from her nose is hot on her pubic patch. Every nerve ending cries out, and Jess rides the wave of her come, senses overwhelmed as her body involuntarily tenses and bucks against Carol’s mouth, aftershocks of the orgasm almost too much to handle. Jess’s arm holding her aloft on the table goes weak, and she lets herself fall away from Carol.

Jess chuckles as sweat dribbles down her naked form, pooling in her navel as she lays on her back, panting and coming down.

Carol crawls over to Jess and throws an arm around her, kissing her shoulder and leaning her head against Jess’s chest. They lay like this for some time, until their breathing slows, and their bodies cool, and the sweat begins to dry.

Even longer than that and Jess kisses Carol’s forehead, combs her hair out of her face, and says, “I suppose we should probably rent a carpet cleaner, huh?”

Carol’s exasperated laugh is all the music Jess needs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy these little romantic sexual adventures for our girls Carol and Jessica, keep an eye out for more from me, and please let me know if you liked it or have any suggestions for future misadventures!


End file.
